ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Joey Sullivan
Joseph Franklin Sullivan is an American born professional wrestler who is best known for appearances in TCWF, xWo, MDW, PWW, HCW, and more recently UFZ. Sullivan has not only trained all over the world, but he has also trained some independent wrestlers, most notably Adam Pugh. Total Championship Wrestling Federation Sullivan made is debut on February 24, 2005 in TCWF, where he immediately entered a long and bitter feud with High Voltage, before entering an equally grueling feud with GillT, which culminated in many brutal ladder matches for the TCWF Intercontinental Championship. On one such occasion, Sullivan broke his ribs and was out of action while recuperating from his injury. When he made his in-ring return, he would go on to capture his first title, the TCWF Intercontinental Championship. Sullivan and GillT would exchange the belt back and forth until the company folded in mid-2005. eXtreme Wrestling Organization After TCWF closed it's doors, Sullivan joined former rival High Voltage in starting a new company, which they then christened xWo. High Voltage and Sullivan feuded for several months revolving around Sullivan's xWo Freestyle Championship, but the feud was cut short when High Voltage walked away from xWo and sold his shares to Sullivan, who became sole owner. In late 2005 Sullivan signed a contract with Modern Day Warriors, and had to close xWo. At xWo's last PPV, End of Days, Sullivan would finally capture xWo Heavyweight Championship. Modern Day Warriors Sullivan entered MDW in early 2006 and made himself established in its X division. But due to forces he could not control, MDW folded early. Hartford Championship Wrestling With the close of MDW, Sullivan started up Hartford Championship Wrestling, and the Hartford Wrestling School. He became head trainer and helped train the many stars who would go on to wrestle in HCW. Among them are Adam Pugh, Will Bryer, Chris Johnson, and Jon Drake. HCW would run in full force from mid-2006 until late 2007, now with ownly sporadic shows. While wrestling in HCW he has won the HCW Alternative Championship, HCW Tag Team Championship, and HCW No Limits Championship. He is the current No Limits Champion. Underground Fighting Zone At a recent HCW event, Sullivan announced that he has signed a contract with UFZ. Personal life Sullivan is married to manager Traci Sullivan. The two met in TCWF, and started dating. They were married shortly after Sullivan became soul owner of xWo. Traci and Joey welcomed their first child, James Lucas, when Sullivan was about to sign a contract with PWW, but instead opted out of it to spend time with wife and child Nicknames and Gimmicks :*'The Innovator of Extreme' :*''The Spyder'' :*''The Paparazzi'' :*''The O.C. Elite'' Tatoo's Sullivan has a tattoo of a cross on his left forearm with the name "Traci" on the inside of it. Wrestling information *'Finishing and signature moves' :*''1-2 Punch'' (Knee lift followed by a neckbreaker slam) :*''O.C.D.-Orange County Driver'' (Samoan Driver) :*''Star-Maker'' (STO To a Knee, Reverse STO, followed into a Koji clutch) :*''Liontamer'' (High Angle Boston Crab) :*''Cliffhanger'' (Gory Special Into a Sitout Powerbomb) :*''Knockout Blow'' (Springboard Clothesline) :*''Spine Liner'' (Spear into a Hard-driving Spinebuster) Joey Sullivans' current entrance music is Lonely Nation by Switchfoot in UFZ, and The Clincher by Chevelle in HCW. Titles and Accomplishments *TCWF **TCWF Intercontinental Champion (3 Times) *xWo **xWo Heavyweight Champion (1 Time) **xWo Freestyle Champion (4 Times) **xWo X Division Champion (2 Times) **xWo Tag Team Champion (2 Times, with High Voltage and Erik Brody) *HCW **HCW No Limits Champion (3 Times, Current) **HCW Alternative Champion (5 Times) **HCW Tag Team Champion (1 Time, with Adam Pugh as Franklin Avenue Boys) **HCW Transatlantic Champion (4 Times, unified with No Limits in current run)